


Ночная переписка

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: зарисовка из жизни Шепард, которая замечает некоторые последствия контакта с протеанским маяком.





	Ночная переписка

Шепард никогда не спала больше положенного минимума, потому что стоило ей превысить это время, как в сознании вскипали кошмарные видения полыхающего Мендуара, лица родных и знакомых, посеревшие и глядящие в затянутое дымом небо бессмысленными, остекленевшими глазами… а порой виделся Элизиум и мертвые товарищи, которые не дожили до появления подкрепления. Они приходили к ней в искореженных бронекостюмах, истекающие кровью и стонущие, не желающие умирать и понимающие неизбежность этого итога… приходили и спрашивали, почему они погибли, а она — нет. Глупые вопросы, которые соратники никогда бы не задали, однако они всё звучали и звучали. У Шепард никогда не находилось достойного ответа, а всяческие «так вышло» и «я не знаю» ни на что не годились. Так что она просто старалась не давать своему сознанию достаточно времени, чтобы по ночам устраивать подобный саботаж. 

К моменту зачисления в экипаж «Нормандии» это уже стало привычкой, так что Шепард очень удивилась, когда после контакта с протеанским маяком на Иден Прайм заметила разительные изменения в собственных снах. Можно было бы ожидать, что к её собственным кошмарам прибавятся и те, которые сжигали разум записавших послание существ, но нет.

Сны стали более осмысленными и теперь запоминались куда лучше, а вот кошмары снились крайне редко. Поначалу Шепард даже беспокоилась по этому поводу, но быстро сочла, что выдумывать проблему там, где она на самом деле решилась — верх глупости. Особенно когда при такой напряженной и опасной работе снова оказалось возможным по-настоящему наслаждаться отдыхом.

Временами ей снился Мендуар, но не в виде обгорелого скелета самого себя, а таким, каким он был в её детстве: спокойные, умиротворяющие видения, напоминающие о том, за что она сражается. Порой виделась учебка и тренировочная программа N7, которая была тяжела, но неизменно покорялась Шепард во сне так же, как однажды покорилась и в реальности. 

А порой — последнее время чаще — женщине снились довольно странные сны-ощущения. Больше всего к ним подходило определение «эротические», но при этом они совершенно не имели сюжета и даже пространства, которое можно было бы воспринять зрительно или на слух. В них не было ничего, кроме ощущений. Весьма приятных, надо признать. 

Обычно Шепард просто падала в них, позволяя себе расслабиться и насладиться густыми, тягучими волнами, которые медленно обливали её тело, но сегодня что-то было не так. Багровый полумрак пульсировал и перетекал из одной формы в другую, не давая ни на чем сосредоточиться, но при этом движение оставалось достаточно плавным и медленным, чтобы не вызывать тошноты и головокружения. Оно было как танец змеи — чарующее, притягательное и с отчетливым вкусом смертельной угрозы в глубине. 

Шепард позволила странному сну просочиться сквозь кожу и наполнить разум видениями и смутными ощущениями. Томление и сладкая тяжесть внизу живота, жар и колотящийся в горле пульс — сродни адреналину боя, но неуловимо отличное. От него слабели колени, тяжелела голова, а внутри что-то распахивалось, позволяя ненадолго оставить в стороне сосредоточенность и контроль, которые в дневной жизни господствовали настолько всеобъемлюще, что Шепард не представляла себя без них. 

Всё это она чувствовала и раньше, но сегодня к привычной обволакивающей мягкости добавилось нечто новое. Шепард никогда не бежала от опасности, вот и в этот раз вместо того, чтобы проснуться, ощутив ее тень, она сосредоточилась, недоумевая, что за угроза может таиться _здесь_. 

Сон колыхнулся, и она вдруг ощутила прикосновение к своей спине. Колкое, чуть шершавое, но смягченное волнами, как будто кто-то провел по её коже сквозь ткань.

Шепард напряглась, и пространство сна тут же заколебалось, отзываясь на смену её настроения, но отреагировало оно… странно. Раньше в таких случаях — а порождал их, как правило, звук будильника — ласкающие волны откатывались как прилив, позволяя Шепард выйти «из воды» отдохнувшей и довольной. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз женщина почти физически ощутила, как пространство вокруг нее уплотнилось, будто не желая отпускать и подчиняться. По её коже побежали мурашки. Они зарождались на спине и внешней стороне бедер и двигались по коже, точь-в-точь, как если бы кто-то высокий прислонился к ней сзади и, положив руки на бедра, провел ими сначала по внешней стороне, а потом перешел на внутреннюю. Да и ощущение изменилось, вместо баюкающей ласки в этом чувствовался привкус противостояния и вызова.

Шепард, сама не понимая, что делает, откинула голову назад, как сделала бы, если бы там в самом деле кто-то стоял и тут же незримые пальцы провели по её шее, пощекотали кожу, а потом на мгновение хватка стала сильнее. Давление странных, шершавых пальцев увеличилось лишь на секунду, но Шепард ощутила внутри целый взрыв разных эмоций. Страх, страсть, жажда борьбы и очень странный оттенок вкуса в этой борьбе… Наяву Шепард никогда не сталкивалась с тем, чтобы ей хотелось побороться, но при этом совсем не принципиально оказывалось победить. 

Мгновенно пронесшаяся в голове мысль тут же изменила податливый окружающий мир, и Шепард с удивлением обнаружила себя лежащей на постели в реальной обстановке, она даже узнала отель, в котором всякий раз останавливалась, когда увольнительная длилась несколько дней. Но всё это пронеслось в голове мгновенно, потому что…

Она увидела его над собой и с запозданием осознала, что её собственные руки закинуты за голову, а запястья сжимают горячие турианские пальцы. Он был так близко, смотрел на нее задумчиво, чуть насмешливо и хищно, как на добычу. Шепард не часто доводилось видеть такой взгляд по отношению к себе, и наяву он обычно исходил от врагов. В их исполнении этот взгляд порождал в Шепард ярость, и враги горько жалели о своей самонадеянности…

…а сейчас не было и тени ярости. Сейчас Шепард ощущала только предвкушение, нарастающее возбуждение и лихое, безумное желание сделать какую-нибудь глупость — подразнить, подкинуть дров в огонь, и без того жарко горящий в глазах турианца. Это был сон. До крайности странный и до крайности неудобный, но сон. 

Гаррус наклонился ниже. Шепард подумала, что он ее поцелует, и заинтересовалась: «Как? У него же нет губ…». Но вместо поцелуя турианец склонил голову так, чтобы мандибула пощекотала щеку партнерше, а потом его язык — гораздо более длинный и гибкий, чем у людей, обвел ухо Шепард по контуру, провел по чувствительной коже за ним, заставляя женщину содрогаться и выгибать спину, а потом медленно… мучительно медленно заскользил по шее вниз. Шепард задохнулась ощущениями, таким приятным было это медленное, немного шершавое касание… и таким опьяняюще опасным, ведь оно означало, что и зубы Гарруса - длинные, острые зубы хищника - всего в нескольких сантиметрах от её горла. Раньше опасность в постели никогда не казалась ей такой притягательной. 

Его ласки были умелыми и медленными, столь медленными, что это становилось изысканной пыткой. И ею Шепард тоже могла насладиться. По-своему. Хотя с каждой секундой, с каждым новым прикосновением языка, жестких губ или пальцев ей всё сильнее хотелось наплевать на эту игру и впиться в его рот поцелуем, обнять и…

— Проснись, Шепард! — Тихий, но настойчивый шепот, мягкое прикосновение к плечу. — Эй, все в порядке? Тебе приснился плохой сон? 

— А, что? — Шепард подслеповато щурилась, выжидая, когда глаза привыкнут к рассеянному полумраку, а мозг признает, наконец, в мужчине, склонившемся над ней, Кайдена. Он смотрел на неё обеспокоенно. И был всё ещё не одет. 

_Странно_ , - мимолетом подумала Шепард. Обычно он уходил во время утренней пересменки, и просыпалась она одна. Значит, что-то случилось. Или еще слишком рано.

— Ты застонала во сне и начала метаться. Я подумал, что тебе снится кошмар. 

Кошмар, дааа… Шепард смотрела в лицо Кайдена и гадала, можно ли счесть этот сон кошмаром? Делался ли сон кошмарным уже из-за того, что там в роли любовника выступал житель другой планеты? Или то, что на его пальцах были длинные, острые когти, которые в момент страсти впивались в её бедра, оставляя на них царапины? Или зубы — куда там вампирам из легенд! У тех их было всего-то два… ну, или четыре, а у этого полон рот, и всякий раз, когда он прихватывал кожу на шее жесткими, совсем не похожими на человеческие губами, ее сердце заходилось сладким трепетом от опьяняющего доверия и побуждало, забыв о достоинстве и приличиях, умолять сделать так еще, не останавливаться…. это делало сон — кошмаром? 

Шепард не знала ответа, а может, не хотела знать. Но всё это определенно делало сон предельно неудобным, и женщина была несказанно рада тому, что наяву дело ограничилось её стонами, во сне-то она определенно несколько раз успела произнести и имя…

— Ты как? — Кайден нахмурился и приложил ладонь к её лбу, по-своему истолковав её потерянность и румянец. — Хочешь, принесу тебе воды?

— Нет… не надо. - Шепард мягко улыбнулась ему и погладила по щеке. — Со мной всё в порядке, просто пыталась восстановить сон в памяти. И раз уж проснулась, - продолжила она, выбираясь из постели и из его рук заодно, — потрачу время с пользой и напишу отчет, пока Хакет не вынул из меня душу. А ты спи. Ещё целых два часа. — Кайден открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Шепард покачала головой. — Спи. Завтра нам надо зачистить три точки, мне нужны будут отдохнувшие бойцы. 

— Ты — лучший отдых, который можно представить, - с улыбкой сказал Кайден, укладываясь обратно. 

Когда у него не болела голова, лейтенант Аленко хорошо владел умением быстро засыпать, которое очень ценилось в войсках. Прошла всего-то пара минут, а он уже видел сны и не чувствовал устремленного на себя взгляда. 

Шепард задумчиво рассматривала спящего Кайдена и задавалась вопросом, что же пошло не так? Он был хорошим мужчиной, понимающим, добрым и надежным. От него не нужно было ждать подвоха, и если даже у них возникало какое-то недопонимание, Кайден всегда высказывался об этом прямо, дожидаясь только, чтобы они остались наедине. С ним было комфортно, он помогал Шепард расслабиться в череде дней, под завязку забитых погонями и зачистками баз гетов. Он говорил, что любит её и, смеясь, уверял, что вопреки расхожему мнению, эта фраза не требует немедленного ответа. 

Так в чем же было дело? Шепард хмурилась, глядя на любовника и не понимая почему, ну почему она не может просто сказать «и я тебя люблю»? Почему её язык не поворачивается, чтобы это произнести? Чего ей еще надо, ведь она всегда мечтала, чтобы в один прекрасный день вереницу мимолетных связей и случайных любовников заменил кто-то подобный, с кем можно было разделить жизнь и взгляды, с кем ей бы захотелось не только провести ночь, но и проснуться рядом на следующее утро. 

Кайден идеально подходил на эту роль, они оба были солдатами и служили вместе, так что могли не опасаться, что их отношения развалятся из-за постоянных и долгих разлук — главных убийц браков, соединяющих военнослужащих с гражданскими. Вот только…

Шепард вздохнула. Вот только она совсем не бывала расстроена, когда просыпалась утром и не находила Кайдена рядом. Она не скучала по нему, когда просыпалась. Она не думала о том, как было бы славно, если бы он обнял её со спины и притянул к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы; она вообще думала о нем совсем не так часто, как стоило, будучи если и не любящей, то хотя бы влюбленной…

Просыпаясь, Шепард частенько думала о том, какое время сейчас на Цитадели. Или на той тренировочной базе, куда могли уже отправить Гарруса. Она думала, не написать ли ему какое-нибудь смешное маленькое сообщение, и беспокоилась, не разбудит ли она его, ведь она помнила собственные тренировки N7 и то, как во время них ценился сон. Обучение СПЕКТРов вряд ли было легче. 

Шепард думала о напарнике-турианце, когда они отправлялись на миссии. Ей не хватало его присутствия за спиной, его напускной лихости и того, как они с Рексом считали, кто отстрелял больше противников. Тишина, появившаяся с его уходом, назойливо лезла в уши. Шепард не хватало этого турианца на борту, и — судя по снам — ей не хватало его ещё и в собственной постели, хотя эта мысль была настолько дикой и неуместной, что Шепард с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не трясти головой в глупой надежде вытряхнуть из неё абсурдные идеи. Она никогда даже не задумывалась о любовных связях с другими обитателями галактики. Не то чтобы она имела против них какое-то предубеждение, просто… это всегда оставалось за скобками, даже в самые бурные подростковые годы, под завязку набитые чувством противоречия и сумасшедшими идеями. 

Шепард глубоко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза, и усилием воли остановила поток мыслей, уже начавший закручиваться в водоворот. Отчет. Ей надо не про свои любовные сложности думать, а написать чертов отчет, который позарез нужен Хакету для какой-то очередной бюрократической пляски. 

Когда она включила свой терминал, в голове уже начали возникать сухие и профессиональные формулировки, описывающие последние стычки с гетами. Однако стоило занести руки над клавиатурой, как в углу экрана замигал значок только что поступившего сообщения. Шепард автоматически щелкнула по нему, считая, что в такое время единственный, кто мог написать онлайн — это вездесущие рекламщики, отстрел которых галактическое сообщество по какой-то неизвестной никому причине всё ещё не разрешило. 

«Привет полуночной Нормандии!» - вместо аватарки напротив сообщения красовался черный силуэт со снайперкой. Шепард всегда это забавляло, впрочем, она допускала, что её собственный аватар в виде хомяка в толстовке N7 веселит собеседников не меньше. 

«Привет полуночному не-знаю-где-ты-находишься. Как жизнь?»

«Прорываемся с боем. Побиты, но не сломлены! - Шепард фыркнула, читая эти строки и буквально слыша за ними его голос. — А как у вас? Геты ещё не набили оскомину?»

«Нет, пока они пытаются набить нам более доступные части, - в тон ему ответила Шепард. — Но у них получается так себе. Думаю, ещё пара недель, и если сдадим всех отстреленных на металлолом, сможем купить себе небольшую планету».

«Сделай мудрый выбор, не давай Новерии тебя соблазнить».

«Я подумывала о Касбине, помнишь, какие там были восхитительные горы?»

«Спасибо, Шепард, теперь я не усну!» - сообщение сопровождалось маленьким эмодзи с ужасающимся турианцем. 

«Я знала, что Касбин и Мако навсегда в твоем сердце».

«Кстати о том, что сложно забыть. Я же не просто так написал, увидев, что ты онлайн. Хочешь, покажу нечто безумное и предельно неподобающее?» 

«Не успел сойти на пристань, а уже вовсю пользуешься тем, что теперь не связан субординацией, а, Вакариан? - Шепард не заметила, как улыбка вспыхнула на губах, пока пальцы порхали над клавишами. - Умеешь ты представить всё так, что отказаться нет никакой возможности. Выкладывай, что там у тебя?» - Она фыркнула, набирая сообщение.

«Ты сама напросилась, помни об этом», - написал он и прислал какую-то ссылку. 

Шепард закатила глаза и на всякий случай перевела звуковой поток на наушники, опасаясь, что приятель пошутит в казарменном стиле и пришлет ей какое-нибудь порно. 

Но при переходе по ссылке экран не заполнился крупным планом чьей-то груди. Хотя через пару секунд Шепард об этом пожалела. На присланной странице был текст. Явно художественный. И… явно про экипаж «Нормандии». Шепард удивленно вскинула брови, пробегая глазами по строчкам и припоминая по ходу чтения, что кто-то говорил ей о фан-клубе, который образовался вокруг их корабля и активно набирал последователей. Это казалось Шепард таким глупым и незначительным, что она даже ради интереса не узнавала подробности, а вот теперь…

Теперь она сидела за своим столом в ночи и читала выдуманную кем-то историю про саму себя, своих друзей и про… капитан чуть не поперхнулась, читая следующие строки. Автор усыпил её бдительность, вполне реалистично и литературно описывая высадку десантной группы на одну из лун Юпитера, но стоило Шепард расслабиться, как события приняли неожиданный оборот. Как только Мако вернулся на ангарную палубу, все местные обитатели устремились на ужин… все, кроме двойников Шепард и Гарруса, которые… - капитан протерла глаза, не веря им - …« _она как раз положила на полку своего шкафчика последний элемент брони, когда на металлические дверцы по обеим сторонам от нее опустились трехпалые ладони, а спину, теперь скрытую лишь спортивным топом, обдало манящим жаром чужого тела_ »... 

Шепард свернула окно и резко оглянулась, поймав себя на яркой и довольно параноидальной мысли о том, что Кайден проснулся, бесшумно встал с постели и уже несколько минут стоит у нее за спиной. Вообще-то он не умел подкрадываться. И не стал бы тайком читать её личную переписку. Да и потом, что тут такого? Ну, читает она глупые истории, присланные другом, разве это преступление? Но всё же, увидев, что Кайден по-прежнему спит и даже позы не поменял, Шепард облегченно выдохнула и повернулась обратно к терминалу в твердом намерении высказать Гаррусу всё, что думает о нем и его шуточках.

…но пальцы как-то сами собой открыли свернутое окно. 

« _— Мы так давно не были в увольнительной, - раздался над её ухом соблазняющий голос, а нежную кожу на шее обдало жаром его дыхания._

 _— Вини не меня, а гетов, - отозвалась она, прислоняясь лбом к холодному металлу шкафчика и не надеясь, что это поможет надолго. Никакой холод не мог долго противостоять его теплу, вибрирующему, бархатному голосу и сильным, умелым рукам, которые…_ »

«Твою мать, Вакариан! Что это за…!!!»

«О, дочитала до сцены в трюме?» 

«Хоть бы предупредил, костяной ублюдок!»

Ответом на это стала череда хохочущих и катающихся по воображаемой поверхности смайликов, и человеческих, и турианских. Шепард проворчала еще одно ругательство и стала ждать, что приятель скажет дальше, но следующим сообщением вновь были смеющиеся картинки. И следующим…

«Чего ржешь?!»

«Пролистай на следующую страницу и прочти диалог!»

Шепард хотела послать его. Правда хотела. В ней боролось рациональное желание проявить твердость и озорное, искрящееся нетерпением желание полюбопытствовать. 

_Вот черт_ …

Шепард вздохнула и сдалась, прокручивая страницу и старательно пытаясь не цепляться взглядом за слова. Спустя страницу герои рассказа переместились… в Мако. 

_Ну и извращенцы, вот только этого Мако и не хватало!._.

« _Он подцепил лямку её майки и натянул ткань, Шепард напряглась, её ресницы затрепетали, а глаза заволокло той особенной дымкой, которая в глазах всех видов одинакова. Ткань опасно затрещала._

_— Приберите когти, офицер._

_— А что если нет, коммандер? — двухтональный голос прошелся по её коже как прикосновение пальцев, мурашки побежали по спине и вспыхнули жаром там, где тела двоих любовников уже тесно прижимались друг к другу, хоть пока и не избавленные от одежды._

_— Если нет, тогда я… - ткань всё же лопнула под натиском когтей и тут же опала вниз, открывая взгляду турианца грудь любовницы. Он не дал ей время опомниться и поймал один из сосков жесткими пластинчатыми губами. Шепард застонала, выгибаясь всем телом и прижала голову Гарруса теснее._

_— Гаррус… ох… костяной ты ублюдок!_ »

На этот раз Шепард закрыла окно. И нажала на кнопку очистки истории просмотров. А потом прижала ладони к щекам, будто так можно было что-то сделать с их температурой. 

«Эй, Шепард?»

«Ты там?»

«Надеюсь, ты просто сидишь в ступоре перед монитором, а не пошла в оружейную за пистолетом…»

Шепард смотрела на появляющиеся друг за другом строчки сообщений и понимала, что срочно надо что-то сказать или сделать, поэтому она написала первое, что пришло в голову, осознавая написанное в тот же момент, как строки появлялись на экране. 

«Ваши когти правда настолько острые?» 

«Обычно мы их затупляем, конечно, - тут же пришел вполне серьезный ответ. — Но при желании, определенном стечении обстоятельств и некотором проценте допущения… да, ткань описываемым способом можно порвать».

Шепард кивнула, хоть он и не мог этого видеть, и откинулась на спинку кресла, некстати вспомнив собственный сон и то, как будоражили её прикосновения этих самых когтей. 

«Чего замолчала? Думаешь над правками к тексту?»

«Всё, что там нуждается в правках — это лицо автора», - сердито ответила Шепард.

«Да ладно, будешь бить человека за искусство?»

«Сказала бы я про это искусство!»

«Давай!»

«Автора мне давай, я ему скажу. Мноооого всякого скажу. Например, про то, как Мако выглядит изнутри, и про то, что засунуть туда пару, желающую заняться сексом — это всё равно что предложить им для этого дела консервную банку или чулан для швабр! Мог бы хоть параметры этой модели машины в экстранете найти. Специалист, чтоб ему. Или все эти «откинулась назад» и «выгнулась всем телом». Ты помнишь Мако? Да где там выгибаться? Чуть не правильную позу занял и на всех ухабах будешь башкой о переборки биться. Та еще романтика. А еще я прям жажду знать, в чем герои пошли спать, если их одежда пришла в негодность? Рассекали по кораблю, являя собой ходячие пособия по ксенобиологии для членов экипажа противоположного вида? Или что, потом с ужина вернулся интендант, и его попросили по долгу службы…»

«Ой, Шепард, перестань, если я буду смеяться ещё громче, соседи по комнате проснутся и будут на меня очень злы! - Мигающий значок напротив изображения Гарруса сообщал, что он еще не закончил писать, так что Шепард не спешила с ответом, используя это время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и сгоряча не ляпнуть лишнего. - Знаешь, ты всё же удивительная женщина, Шепард».

«Вот это откровения в ночи. С чего бы вдруг?»

«Да просто ты — единственная из всех, кого я знал, с кем можно было бы вот так посмеяться над текстом, в котором какой-то озабоченный фанат нас с тобой поставил в неудобное положение».

«"Поставил в неудобное положение"? Какие утонченные формулировки, вам там что, вместо строевой изящную словесность начали преподавать?»

Вот теперь ответом послужила цепочка смеющихся смайликов. Шепард даже подумала, что на этом они и соскользнут с весьма странной темы, всю неловкость которой текст просто не мог передать. Но нет. 

«Поверь, Шепард, положение, в которое этот паршивец нас поставил… ну или положил — неудобное».

«Да? А по описанию вполне себе. Если исключить из уравнения Мако. Мако — это сосредоточения неудобства во всех видах и смыслах».

«Описания лгут. Паршивец явно не озаботился не только чертежами Мако, но и другими… хм… материалами, которые бы ему помогли в плане достоверности. Но да, я помню, что на слово ты не веришь никому. В дурацком положении ты оказалась. Теперь надо или изменить своему принципу «не верю на слово» или проверять на практике. Ай-ай-ай».

«Да иди ты, Вакариан!» 

«Высылай координаты».

Шепард прижала ладонь к губам, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ей совершенно не хотелось будить Кайдена… и в ещё большей степени не хотелось объяснять, почему она, собравшись писать отчет, переписывается с Гаррусом посреди ночи и обсуждает, насколько удобно… Шепард тряхнула головой. 

«Ага-ага, я тебе координаты, а потом Совет будет полоскать мне мозги про то, что я сбиваю с пути будущих СПЕКТРов, подстрекаю к дезертирству и вообще...»

«Вали всё на состояние аффекта, вызванное глубоко потрясшими тебя образцами современной литературы».

Она хотела ответить, но тут из-под потолка раздался напряженный голос Джокера. 

— Коммандер, просыпайся, у нас тут что-то странное. Мы засекли аномалию. Возможно, это корабль, но наши системы его никак не идентифицируют. 

— Сейчас иду, Джокер, — ответила Шепард, включив на своем терминале связь с пилотом, а затем, пока проснувшийся Кайден выбирался из постели, быстро отправила: «Срочные дела. Пока» и, не дожидаясь ответа, выключила программу переписки. 

Странные и неуместные переживания отступили в тень, прихватив с собой и вопросы без ответов, и веселье. Когда женщина вышла из своей каюты — это была знакомая всем, несгибаемая и уверенная коммандер Шепард, способная разгрести любой бардак. 

…а где-то далеко Гаррус всматривался в экран своего омни-тула и не мог понять, почему ему вдруг стало не по себе, ведь Шепард часто обрывала их общение таким образом, да и он делал так не реже. Турианец не нашел причин своему беспокойству и весь следующий день не мог понять, почему ему то и дело вспоминается название места, откуда были отправлены вчерашние сообщения. Что такого в этой Алкере, о которой до того он и не слышал?


End file.
